In an X-ray computed tomography (CT) scanner used in clinical practice or the like, X-rays which pass through an object are received by a scintillator, and light emitted from the scintillator is detected by photodetectors. The detectors are arranged as a two-dimensional array, and the scintillator is partitioned by banks so that crosstalk between light beams are not caused. Further, it is desired that the banks be formed as thin as possible so that the banks do not contribute to the X-ray detection and degrade the spatial resolution of the X-ray CT scanner.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of joining a large number of scintillator crystals to one another with an adhesive to form a scintillator array, and then, etching out the adhesive and filling a gap formed by the etching with titanium oxide powder as a bank material. It is disclosed that, in this case, the thickness of banks may be reduced as small as about 1 μm.